


Crossing the Threshold - Part 1

by bangteenx7



Series: Crossing the Threshold [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, seventeen fanfiction, seventeen imagines, seventeen scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangteenx7/pseuds/bangteenx7
Summary: You help your best friends Jihoon and Soonyoung move into their new apartment, meeting their neighbors, Jeonghan and Seungcheol, along the way.





	Crossing the Threshold - Part 1

_Difference threshold is defined as the minimum noticeable difference that someone will be able to detect at least fifty percent of the time._

_**GENRE** : smut, angst, fluff, Best friend!Jihoon, Neighbor!Jeonghan_

_**PAIRING** : Jihoon x Reader, Jeonghan x Reader_

_**WARNING** : none_

_**SUMMARY** : You help your best friends Jihoon and Soonyoung move into their new apartment, meeting their neighbors, Jeonghan and Seungcheol, along the way._

_**WORD COUNT** : 3.3k_

 

 

* * *

 

The ringing of your phone caught your attention. You looked up at the wall clock, noting the time and cursed loudly, catapulting yourself out of the bed you had been lounging around in. You snatched your phone off the dresser, the face of your best friend flashing across the screen as you pressed the tiny green phone. “(Y/N),” your best friend’s whine came through the speaker as you fumbled around your apartment.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry, I lost track of time!” You hastily made your bed before bursting into the bathroom. “You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!” You set your phone on the counter as you rush through a basic version of your morning routine. ‘I know, I know! I’m almost ready,” you yelled, finishing your makeup and rushing into the closet. “Hey, Ji?” you called to your phone, still on the counter.

“Yeah?” You heard a car door open and shut. “What’s it like outside?” you paused, your hands reaching for clothes. “Mild. Chilly but the sun’s out,” you heard your best friend start his car. “I’m on my way to you now. You better be ready when I get there, (Y/N)!” he threatened and you rolled your eyes, pulling down a pair of blue denim jeans, a cropped tee, and a brown leather jacket. Stumbling back into your bed area, you ripped off your comfy clothes and changed at the speed of light.

You finished wrapping your scarf around your neck when there was a buzzing at your call box. You pressed the button. “I’ll be down in two minutes,” you yell into it and pull on your boots. Stuffing your phone into your pocket, you grabbed your bag and rushed into the hall, tripping over the threshold of your door in your haste as you stopped to count each lock as they clicked into place, securing your door.

You were out the front door in record time, Jihoon’s black sedan waiting at the curb for you, you best friend back in the driver’s seat. He rolled the passenger window, his expression a cross between amusement and frustration. “Hurry!” he yelled and you hopped into the car. “Did you oversleep or something?” Your best friend asked making a U-turn and pulling out on the busy streets. 

“No, I was catching up on some work and lost track of time,” you groaned. “Well, now I’m late getting the key,” Jihoon grimaced and you recoiled under his glare. “I’m really sorry,” you said in a soft voice and Jihoon’s eyes softened. “Aish! I can’t stay mad at you.” He reached over and pinched your cheek. “Ahhh! Stop that!” you swatted his hand away and Jihoon burst into laughter.

You and Jihoon had known each other for… almost all your lives really. He had been your first for everything. Your first friend in Kindergarten, your first crush in 6th grade, your first love in high school, your prom date senior year, your first lover; through everything it was always Jihoon. He was your best friend, your protector, your everything.

He was the one you called when you got scared, the one you called when everything at work was going to shit, the first one to hear about your promotion. Jihoon was the first you’d tell everything to and you were his first for everything, too. Even though you were best friends for most of your life, a relationship strained things so in the end you both decided your friendship was more important and ended things amicably.

The drive took all of five minutes and you exclaimed with glee how much easier it would be to hang out. The two of you got out and you rushed over to the sign in front of the space Jihoon parked in. “Your own parking space! And look!” you said, holding your hand up, palm flat as your underlined the sign with it. “It has your name on it!” Jihoon snorted and jerked his head toward the door into the apartment and you skipped after him, humming softly. You followed Jihoon to the lobby where the leasing agent was waiting. Jihoon apologized profusely but she waved her hand, dismissing his apology with a smile.

“No worries! You’re here now,” she said, pulling a packet out of her satchel. “These are the tenant rules, a welcome packet,  a card with access to the pool, fitness center, and mail room, as well as a list of local restaurants that deliver here. And,” she added pulling out a key. “This is your key. Now the key doesn’t actually unlock your door; you have a code for that of course, but this key opens your storage unit as well as all interior doors in your apartment.” She handed that over to Jihoon and smiled warmly.

“Any other questions?” she asked. Jihoon glanced at you, eyebrows raised. “Is the pet policy listed in the tenant rules?” you piped up, knowing your best friend was drawing a blank and the leasing agent smiled, nodding. “Yes all information is listed in that packet.” She bowed to the two of you, a gesture you both returned, and then you were left standing in the lobby. “Well, I guess you want to see it,” he said scratching his head. You nodded furiously, a huge grin plastered on your face and followed him to the elevator, pressing the call button.

“This looks like a really nice place. I’m kind of jealous, Ji,” you said playfully punching him. He grinned and stepped into the lift when it arrived, you following closely. The ride up, you tried to wrestle the packet from him. “Lemme reead,” you whined and he pulled it back, holding it up over your head. “Lee Jihoon!” you said reaching for it, rather unsuccessfully. He chuckled and hurried out of the elevator when it stopped at the 20th floor.

You grumbled and followed him out. He stopped outside the first door and punched in the access code. The number pad beeped twice before the door unlocked. Jihoon pulled it open, holding the door for you. Inside, you removed your shoes and stepped up into the main area.

“Wow, this place is amazing, Ji!” you said as you looked around the empty apartment. The walls were a soft white, the floors a dark ashy wood creating a beautiful contrast. Jihoon smirked as he leaned up against the island separating the kitchen and the living space. “Yeah, I can’t believe how lucky I got with this place. The leasing agent said most apartments in this area go for so much more.” You continued your stroll around the room, reaching the end of the island and ran your hand along the smooth countertop until you reached him.

Jihoon was opening the packet and pulling out the papers inside as well as a card for access to the mail room, pool, and 24 hour fitness center. You picked up the card, inspecting it. “We totally have to go swimming in the summer,” you said setting the card back down. “We can go year round. It’s an indoor pool,” he replied, sliding the paper toward you and pulling out his phone. “I should probably text the code to Soonyoung,” he murmured, thumbs tapping on his phone screen.

You returned to the paper about the pool. “I don’t even have an outdoor pool,” you said leaning on your forearms so you can read. “And a hot tub?! Ugh! I wish!” you whined and Jihoon chuckled, looking over the tenant rules. “ The front door is unlocked from the outside 10 am to 10 PM Monday though Friday, and locked to the outside all day Saturday and Sunday. A code is to be used after hours to gain entry.” He looked up at you with a smirk. “Guess you can’t come over whenever you want,” he said, amusement in his tone. You rolled your eyes. “Whatever, we both know you’re gonna give me that code anyway,” you snorted and he laughed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I wish my lease was up so I could have split this with you, the location is perfect.” You continued to stroll around as your friend chuckled. “Sorry,” he said as you reached the sliding glass door out onto the balcony. “That second bedroom is Soonyoung’s. Speaking of,” Jihoon trailed off looking down at his watch. “He should be here any minute.” At that exact moment you heard the door unlocking and in burst Soonyoung. He was struggling with a box while trying to remove his shoes. “Aish!!” Jihoon exclaimed and left the counter to help his friend.

“Thanks!” Soonyoung said breathlessly, giving his friend a weak smile. “No problem,” Jihoon said, his phone ringing. He answered it, taking a couple steps away. Soonyoung’s eyes surveyed the room until they landed on you and the change in his demeanor was instant. His hand flew to his hair to try and flatten it, his face brightened with a wide toothy grin and his eyes got a twinkle in them that you only ever saw when he was truly happy. “H-hey (Y/N),” he tripped over his words. “Ji didn’t say anything about you being here.”

You smiled but before you could say anything, Jihoon jumped in. “She’s helping us move in, Hoshi. That was the moving truck,” he said waving his phone. “Yeah, I told him I would help as long as he bought us fried chicken and beer.” You smiled at Jihoon, his eyes narrowing at you, jaw clenching but Soonyoung oblivious to his friends change in demeanor, clapped his hands in excitement. “I love you,” he said looking at his friend who forced a smile and you smirked at your best friend, moving to set your purse on the counter. “I’ll get you back for that,” Jihoon whispered in your ear, leaning close. You stifled a giggle and followed the two.

Once downstairs the three of you got to work, unloading boxes and furniture from the moving truck as well as from Soonyoung’s car. You were in charge of bringing up anything Soonyoung deemed “not heavy.” He refused to let you help move the furniture and instead would run to take your place at the end, instead telling you to pick up a small box. Halfway through, you all stopped for a quick snack and before resuming, you were joined by a few of their friends, Seungkwan, Vernon, and Mingyu.

With the three extra people, you finished unloading in record time. You sent the moving truck on its way and went back in. The boys helped Jihoon and Soonyoung arrange their furniture while you opened boxes and put away dishes and cookware. “You can put whatever wherever, just tell us where you put it,” Jihoon had told you and so you did, making sure to organize everything.

After setting up the front room and putting the kitchen stuff away, you plopped down on the couch between Seungkwan and Vernon. Jihoon sat at kitchen island placing an order for the beer and chicken for you, him, and Soonyoung to share, grumbling about treating people. Mingyu sat on the recliner across from the couch, his gaze locked on you.

“Hey Ji,” he said not looking away. “Hn?” Jihoon grumbled, looking up from his phone. “You didn’t tell me your girlfriend was so cute,” he said with a smirk. Voices filled the room at once. Seungkwan leaned forward to look across you at Vernon on the other end of the couch. “HA! I told you! Pay up!” he yelled. Vernon grumbled, reaching for his wallet. At the same time, behind the kitchen counter, Soonyoung threw the dishtowel he had been using to dry his hands at Jihoon. “AISH!!”  He yelled. Jihoon pulled the towel off his head, eyes on Mingyu.

“Now wait a minute!” he yelled over the commotion, a furious blush painting his cheeks while you howled with laughter. “I am  **not**  Jihoon’s girlfriend,” you said, laughter subsiding. Mingyu’s cheeks burned bright pink as he stuttered. “But I… you… uh,” he tripped over his words. “We’re just best friends,” you added with a sigh. Vernon jumped to his feet and pointed at Seungkwan.

“AHA!! I was right! Me! Not you!” he started dancing on the spot before holding out his hand. “Give me back my money and pay up!” Seungkwan swore under his breath and he fished out his wallet. “So you’re still single?” Soonyoung inquired looking from Jihoon to you. “Yes, Hoshi,” he sighed. The 6 of you sat silently in the apartment, mostly checking phones until there was a chime of the doorbell and Jihoon got up to answer the door. He thanked the delivery person, signed the slip, and returned to the kitchen with fried chicken and cold beer.

“Dude, yes!” Vernon said jumping to his feet excitedly. You had already taken your seat next to Jihoon, Soonyoung standing across from you, and the other three gathered around you. “This is (Y/N)’s treat for helping us move in! If y’all want something, buy it yourself!” Jihoon growled while you and Soonyoung dug in. There was a collective groan from the others.

When Jihoon wasn’t looking, you snuck pieces of fried chicken to the three boys. And they thanked you profusely before you sent them on their way. With Jihoon lounging on the couch, you and Soonyoung finished the chicken. “Here,” Soonyoung said and you looked up, he was holding out a piece he tore from his chicken. “what?” you asked picking pieces from your own chicken leg. “Here,” he said. “Hoshi,” Jihoon said, using his friend’s nickname. “(Y/N) doesn’t want you to feed her, she’s not a baby bird,” he said with his eyes closed, phone resting on his stomach.

Soonyoung grumbled and ate the piece of chicken. You smiled apologetically and finished consuming your chicken and,” you said standing up from your seat at the counter. “I’ll drive you!” Soonyoung said, perking up. “Hoshi, you’ve been drinking. I’ll drive (Y/N) home.” Jihoon stood up and stretched, his sweater rising allowing the soft flesh of his abdomen to peek out.

Soonyoung sighed and laid his head back down against the counter grumbling as he did so. You got your purse and your jacket and followed Jihoon to the door stopping to pat Soonyoung on the back as you went. You followed Jihoon out the door and over to the elevator. Jihoon pressed the called button and turned to you, fiddling with his keys.

“Don’t mind Soonyoung. He still hasn’t gotten over his crush on you,” he said smiling down at the keychain you had given him as a present a few years back. A picture of the three of you on one side and a picture of you and Jihoon on the other side. “Actually, I think it’s gotten worse,” he added making a face and you giggled lightly. “I think it’s kind of sweet,” you said softly and Jihoon snorted.

“It’s not. He pines. He whines and grumbles about his feelings for you and it’s so sickeningly cute and he talks about all this romantic stuff he wants to do for you but he won’t ever act on his feelings so he’s just pining away. It’s so annoying I wish he would do something about it already,” Jihoon said. He stood straight when the elevator pinged, the doors slid open and there before your eyes stood a literal angel. Well, what you assumed an angel would look like anyway.

He stood a good head taller than you, silver blond hair, straight and sleek down to his shoulders. He had a slender yet muscular build, the fitted jeans he wore accentuating his lower body while the white button down shirt hung slightly loose on his torso under a light grey jacket. His facial features defined yet somehow soft. He had soft brown eyes hidden behind round wire frames that caught yours and suddenly you felt like a deer in headlights.

Unable to move or think, Jihoon grabbed your wrist and gently tugged you out of the way. This angelic man stepped out of the elevator accompanied by another man you hadn’t even registered and a small fluffy cloud attached to a dog leash.

“Hello,” the second man said grinning broadly. He had black hair that covered his forehead, sharp facial features contrasted by a warm friendly smile. He wore khaki colored corduroy pants with a dark blue cable knit sweater. “Hello,” Jihoon greeted. “You must be our new neighbors.” Jihoon nodded in affirmation. “yes, I’m Lee Jihoon. I moved in next door with my friend Kwon Soonyoung. This is my friend (Y/L/F/N).”

You dipped your head in a greeting. “Hello,” you said in a small shy voice. The angelic man’s gaze hadn’t left your face since he stepped out of the elevator. “I’m Choi Seungcheol. This is my roommate Yoon Jeonghan and his dog, Mi Cha.” The dark haired one said bowing. “Pleased to meet you,” you said bowing again. “The pleasure is all mine,” the angelic man, Jeonghan, said flashing you a dazzling smile that almost knocked you on your ass.  _How is that possible?_  You wondered.  _He’s so beautiful._

To say you were mesmerized was an understatement. “It’s nice to see some new faces on this floor,” Seungcheol said smiling brightly. “It’s getting late, Cheol and we still have to make dinner,” Jeonghan said with your gaze still locked with his. Seungcheol check his watch and “yeah, you’re right. Well, have a goodnight!” he waved as the two retreated down the hall to their apartment across from Jihoon’s. You turned to follow Jihoon into the elevator, the two of you silent.

“Your neighbors seem nice,” you finally said when you had exit the elevator and entered the lobby. “We’ll just have to see,” Jihoon replied, his voice a little curt as you walked toward the apartment garage and reached his car. The two of you got in, fastening your seat belts before Jihoon started the car. “You know, you really ought to buy a car,” he said, his voice light again as he pulled out of his space and exited the garage out onto the street. You shook your head.

“A new car in my neighborhood? I might as well put a sign on it that says ‘rob me!’ No. No thanks,” you joke. Jihoon grumbled about gas prices as he took the familiar route to your apartment building. You knew he was joking. You knew Jihoon loved picking you up and driving around with you in the car. As you slowly approached your building, your mind wandered back to the two men you met tonight.

You couldn’t believe a man as beautiful as Jeonghan lived next to Jihoon. You were jealous to say the least. Your neighbor was a cranky middle aged divorced woman, bitter that she never had any kids while she was married. She constantly berated you for not being married yet and warning you to not get divorced like she did or else you’ll end up with nothing just like she did.

Jihoon pulled up parallel to the curb and you turned to smile at him. “You look exhausted,” you joked as he tried to stifle a yawn and rubbed his eyes. “Shut up,” he laughed and reached out to push you playfully. “Go home and get some rest, I’ll see you later,” you said, rolling your eyes before letting yourself out. Jihoon waited curbside while you made your way up yo your building, punched in the building code and only drove away once you were safely inside. Back up the steps to your apartment, you let yourself in, undoing the 6 locks that protected your apartment from the outside world and shut the door behind you, redoing all six locks again. You thought about Jihoon’s neighbor and sighed. He had barely said anything yet you were so fascinated by the man. Captivated by him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: aaaaiiiiiiisshhhhh it’s finally up!! I can’t believe it’s finally up. It’s been a long time coming. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think! Send me asks, DM me, comment, I don’t mind! Just let me know what you think! ^^ Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate it!~K♡


End file.
